The New Girl: Chapter 1 Wanna Be
Kid flash hit the floor hard, and robin started laughing. "Dude!" Kid Flash looked at him. As Kid Flash got up the zeta tube made an anouncement "Entering 13 Black Canary A02 Red Canary." Black Canary looked around at the team. Every one was there including the newest addition to the team Zatanna. "Team I'd like you to meet my neice, Bradley otherwise known as Red Canary." Black Canary guestured to the young girl beside her. Kid Flash could tell she wasn't older then 12. She had short blonde hair, a red baseball cap, a red jean jacket, a white t-shirt, blue shorts, red sneakers, and navy blue eyes. He also noticed that she had a duffle bag and a baseball bat. "WOAH!" Bradley said excitedly.Kid Flash could also see she was missing 3 teeth. "Uh, whats up with your teeth?" Kid Flash asked. "She lost them in an accident that involved a baseball flying in the air about 70mph." Black Canary said. "That had to hurt," Robin said. "It did," Bradley said, " But I'm so excited becuase I've always wanted to meet you guys! Wait is there a TV?" "Yeah," Superboy said. "AWESOME!" She about screamed. "We could use a break from training," Zatanna said. "Race yah!" Bradley said. She took off running. Kid Flash ran off and passed her. "NO FAIR YOU HAVE SUPER SPEED!" Once every one got to the room they started fighting over what to watch. "Flaming C!" "ANIMAL PLANET!" "HISTORY CHANNEL!" "NASCAR!!" Bradley screamed really loud. Robin started laughing. "Whats so funny?" "Its just a bunch of cars racing in a circle.. its really anticlimatic." He said. "SHUT UP!" Bradley punched robin in the face breaking his sunglasses. "Robin!" Zatanna said. She got on her knees beside him and picked up his sunglasses. "You okay dude?" Kid Flash said. "OMG! I'm so sorry!" Bradley said. She got on her knees next to Zatanna. Robin was starting to sit up. "That really hurt," Robin said. He is left eye was really red. "I'll get an ice pack," Aqualad said. When he came back Black Canary was with him. "Bradley, what happend?" She asked. "I got upset because robin called Nascar anticlimatic and I have no clue what that means.. but I think its offensive." Bradley said. "How many times have a told you, you can't punch your way out of every situation." Black Canary said. "Can we still watch Nascar?" She asked. "What is nascar?" Megan asked. "Its really cool! Its a car race, they drive around in circles and the first person to complete a certain number of circles wins!" Bradley described. "Oh, Seems intresting," Megan said. "All they do is turn left.. I don't see what the point is." Superboy said once bradley had the tv on. "BUT ITS COOL!!" Bradley said. "Where do you come from?" Zatanna asked. "Kentucky," Bradley said looking proud. "That explains it," Wally said, "She comes from the hillbilly state." Bradley turned around and had a stare that read: Say that again buddy. "Its called the bluegrass state," Superboy corrected. "Yeah, the bluegrass state!" Bradley said. "Some one has an ego.." Robin said jokingly. "Shut up birdface." Bradley said. "Hilbilly!" Robin yelled. "Jerk!" Bradley yelled. "Trailer chick!" Robin yelled. "Freak!" Bradley yelled. "Country Hick," Robin said. "ORPHAN!" They both yelled. They each looked shocked. "How do you know?" They both asked at the same time. "I do reasearch," They both said at the same time. "Woah.. wierd.." Wally said. "Robin you're an orphan?" Zatanna asked. "Yeah, my parents where acrobats.. they fell to their death. Batman took me in." Robin said. "My parents where... I don't wanna tell.." She started to choak up. "Oh great and she just got over the last time she told some one.." Black Canary sighed. "Its okay you can tell us," Megan said. "My parents where killed in a car wreck.. I caused it.. I was throwing a tantrum.. and I let out a canary cry that made my dad swerve into a ditch." Bradley said. "How big was the ditch? And did the car flip?" Wally asked. "About 3 feet, the car landed nose first but it didn't flip." Bradley said. There's gotta be something else to this... Wally thought. "Team suit up mission breafing in ten."